Discovery of Spells
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: Hey, so during school Me (Claudia and Karina came up with this to explain how Me, Herself, Christina, Max, Gloria, Cordelia and Alessandro all met! Hope you Like it!
1. Rise and Shine!

**of Spells! This fic will be relatively short, talking about what happened before Me, Karina, Alessandro, Christina, Gloria, Max and Cordelia were sucked into the portal to Equestria Girls, and how we all met and became friends! Hope you like it! ~Pegasis Ω**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>-?'s POV-<p>

"_Oh my god this is awkward" _She thought to herself as she got onto the school bus which was overcrowded with older students. Squishing into an empty seat, she let out a deep sigh and whipped out her extremely old htc phone. Tapping around on games, the petite girl brushed her her thick black hair away from large her eyes, but as usual her hair just got in the way again (ugh it's actually happening to me as I write this, tru story everyone). Opening up her Whatsapp to check if her friends from her primary school, Beacon Hill had messaged her, and yes, of course they did! Her phone overloaded with messages from massive group chats, or just from some random classmates from last year wishing her luck in middle school. As her friends were going crazy on a group chat, she smirked slightly as she was about to reply but she heard a familiar groan from the boy who just sat down in front of her and he was looking straight at her!

"Ugh, what are you doing here, Claudia?"

Rolling her eyes, Claudia girl brushed her hair out of the way (at least attempted to), and looked up, then she groaned as well. Sitting there was her old enemy from class, Issac. They weren't official enemies, but they hated each other's guts. At least there was some people she knew on this bus. Tearing her eyes away from her phone, she saw Vanessa sitting near the front, but she couldn't get her attention. Jaime was sitting next to her, but she was too busy talking with Vanessa to notice the teeny girl in a sea of 12 - 18 year olds.

"What did you get for your humanities grade?"

"Ugh, it was terrible! Humanities is soooo boring, and I got a B! My parents wanted me to get a A+, or at least an A-!" Claudia heard two Year 12s or 13s chatting in the row behind her. She smirked, and looked down at her phone.

"_It can't be that hard to get a grade." _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>-?'s POV-<p>

The girl woke up with a start.

"_Yay! It's the first day of middle school!" _She thought to herself. She jumped out of bed, changed her clothes and prepared her bag just in time to see her younger brother Max being dragged out of bed by their helper Olive.

"Get up, sleepy head! We have a big day today!" Karina urged jumping up and down.

"But Gaga, I'm going back to Primary School today! I went there last year!" Her brother grumbled as Olive brushed his hair while he turned on the tap.

"But still, faster!" Karina rushed her brother. "Cemon la!" Karina jumped up and down. Max sighed and rolled his eyes at his _older_ crazy sister

"Good morning!" Karina's grandpa said happily while watching tv as Karina strode by, who was straightening her school shirt and her younger brother, who was half asleep.

"Hi Yea Yea!" Karina replied.

"Your up early, usually Olive drags you out" Karina's grandma chuckled.

"Well I didn't want to miss school Ma Ma!" She answered with a grin. After a while, her brother finally finished getting ready, so they got onto their 7-seated car. The whole trip, Karina hugged her favourite pillow peachy, which was of course, peach! Unfortunately, peachy had dozens of holes in her, but Karina didn't really mind at all. She texted her chat, Friends Forever which had Jasmine, Diego, Anissa, Megan, Wai Yi, Rachel, Felcia and Natalie on it, but none of them replied. She shrugged it off, and started typing on her phone, making parodies with her brother and sending them to Friends Forever so her friends could check them.

* * *

><p>-?'s POV-<p>

"Alessandro! Wake up!" His older brother called him.

"aspettare!" Alessandro moaned as he got up and rubbed his eyes. His brother dragged him into the bathroom, and when Alessandro was still half asleep he poured a cup of cold tap water on him.

"Argh!" Alessandro said wide awake, looking down at his cold, wet pj's.

"Well I had to get you to wake up." His brother tried not to laugh while he was shrugging.

Alessandro got dry, then changed into his new school uniform quickly as he was still freezing.

"Matteo, what's Island School like?" Alessandro asked his brother who looked nothing like him. Yes, they both spoke Italian, but Matteo had brown hair while Alessandro was blonde. Matteo was comparatively taller, and Alessandro was only a bit over average Year 7 height.

"Well," Matteo paused. "I don't know how to explain it, but you'll find out soon." He smirked as Alessandro shoved a water bottle saying 'Matteo Suarez 8E' on it.

"Mom, why do I always get Matteo's stuff?" Alessandro asked his mother.

"Sandro, it isn't that bad." His Mom answered in a light Italian accent. "It's not _that_ used anyways." She ruffled Alessandro's hair. "Let's get going." They all got onto the car and as Alessandro's Mom started up the engine, he gave himself a little pep talk.

"Middle school can't be that bad.. Just find some friends… Yeah" Alessandro muttered under his breath. Last year, yes, he did have friends, but they all left for other middle schools. Alessandro knew he had old classmates in his new class, but it just wouldn't be the same with strangers around. He really just didn't know what to do when he got to school, but he just went with it as he hoped for the best.

* * *

><p>-?'s POV-<p>

"Christina, get upppppp!" Christina's older sister was shaking her, constantly but she wouldn't get up.

"Just give me a second! I'm tireeed!" Christina moaned.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have played Minecraft all night last night then! Do you want me to tell Mom or Dad? Or both?" Her sister smirked.

"NOOOO WAY!" Christina was wide awake. "YOU WOULDN'T, RIGHT?!" Christina begged.

"Don't worry, I won't." Christina's sister smirked.

"Good." Christina got straight back to bed. "Then wake me up tomorrow."

"Christina, there's a boy waiting to date you at school!"

That woke her up.

"EWWWW!" Christina hated boys, and her sister knew it. "NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN, GOT IT?!" Christina got up and headed to the bathroom. "I'll get you back for that." She murmured as her sister stuck out her tongue. She took her time, as her school bus stop wasn't far from home. She brushed her hair lazily, not really caring about it's messy appearance. Her hair was straight enough, so it didn't really look too bad. She got changed into her school shirt and skort, because she cringed whenever she had to wear an actual skirt instead of a skort itself. Christina hated all things girly, but her sister was the exact opposite. Her sister had gotten her ears pierced at Christina's age, but Christina could never forgive herself if she ever got earrings, or wore (insert cringe here) lipstick. Ew. She also hated boys, so she was a bit of a tomboy, except she still hung out with girls instead of boys. She was sorta picky on her friends, because some girls were just too girly while some were just… Annoying. Her sister on the other hand was a complete girly girl. Wonder what the girls in her class would be like…

* * *

><p>-?'s POV-<p>

"Gloria? Get up…" Gloria's helper lightly shook her, and she shot up, wide awake and ready for school. Gloria rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, tie her hair up and slip on her glasses before her parents were even awake.

"Gloria? What are you doing, ready for school so early?" Gloria's mother walked out the bedroom door, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Well, I'm excited!" Gloria was practically jumping off the walls in excitement.

"Okay." Gloria's mom grinned. "Just wait for me to get changed and we can go."

Gloria admitted it was kind of lonely. She was the only child, so she had no one to talk to in the mornings. At least she'll get to talk to her friends at school. She whipped out her phone, and started playing games. Not long later, her mom walked out of the bedroom, ready to bring Gloria to school.

"Let's go." She put her wallet into her handbag. Gloria put her light backpack onto her shoulder. They walked out the door and went downstairs to the carpark, and Gloria practically jumped into the car as they set off to the mountain where Island School was… (sorry this was so short, there really isn't much conversation here)

* * *

><p>-?'s POV-<p>

"Get up, sleepy head! We have a big day today!" Karina jumped up and down.

"But Gaga, I'm going back to Primary School today! I went there last year!" Max grumbled as their helper brushed his hair while he turned on the tap.

"But still, faster!" Karina rushed Max. "Cemon la!" Karina jumped up and down.

'_Oh god, why.' _Max thought rolling his eyes. He groaned all the way onto the car, and he fell asleep as soon as they got on.

"Max! Wake up!" Max's mom nudged him softly

"Wait… What?" Max murmured, really confused.

"You're at school!" She laughed. "You slept so long that we already dropped off Gaga at Island School!"

"Why didn't you wake me up Mi Mi! I wanted to see what it looks like!" Max pouted.

"Don't worry, you have your visit soon, and you'll see it when we pass by to pick up Gaga anyways!" Mi Mi reassured him. "Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>here goes the first chapter of Discovery of Spells! I think Karina's almost done with the cover so… Yeah! This fanfic will only be around 10 chapters long, and will last between TMOPS and MWC! MWC directly follows this, so hope you enjoy that too!<strong>


	2. New School, New People

**Hey, wuzzup! This chapter I'm NOT doing Max's POV at all, because I have no idea what his school's like (You could've just asked -_- -Karina). I'll probably leave him out of the Island School introduction chapters, but in a while when he comes to IS to visit yes, I will put his POV in, and he's probably going to get lost, so we might as well shove an entire chapter in about him, how he got lost, how we found him and that is probably why we were late for ICT in the first place. The way this chapter is going to work is the POV order is the order we got to school in, and I think it was: Christina, Gloria, Karina, Alessandro then Myself. So without further ado, Chapter 2! ~Pegasis Ω**

* * *

><p>-Christina's POV-<p>

I walked into the main foyer, unsure of what to do. I then saw some girls around my age going down these stairs that went to a shadowy isolated place, and they walked straight into the bathroom. I copied them, going in the bathroom then coming out of the back door, which lead to this massive sports hall, filled with kids in Year 7 this year! It was HUGE. I saw there were six lines, one for each house probably. I saw six lines, one was made out of kids wearing the same PE kit as me, but Yellow, another Green, another one was Blue, the next was red, and the last one was Orange. Right between the Red and the Orange Lines, there was a line of people wearing the exact same kit as me, so I went to sit at the end of that line.

* * *

><p>-Gloria's POV-<p>

'When I walked into the school, I saw a group of my old friends running somewhere, but they were too quick for me to catch up to so I simply ran after them. They ran right into the 'Sports Hall' so I went in, and they sat in lines of their respectful colours. I went to sit down behind this girl with shoulder-length black hair and I started tapping away at my phone. I looked around, and I realised that this hall had so much people! All six houses in year seven were in here, and fortunately, the hall was big enough to fit us all. Standing at the sides of the hall were teachers, and I recognise one as Mr Harris, our head of house and next to him was a lady, but I didn't know her name. Standing next to that lady was the 7E form tutor, Mrs Li. I think that the lady between them is from Einstein, but I'm not sure…'

* * *

><p>-Karina's POV-<p>

When I got off, the sleepyhead Max was still snoozing away at the back seat, so I got off carefully and headed up to the school. I didn't know where to go, so I followed some other students down a flight of stairs. When I walked through the doors I found a giant hall filled with Year 7s! I looked around for people I knew, and I saw Rachel. When I tried waving to her, she couldn't see me so I looked for Kimiko, and she was there as well but she was too busy talking to Rachael about something. (Rachel and Rachael are different people, just so you know)

* * *

><p>-Alessandro's POV-<p>

When we got dropped off at school, my brother told me to go to the sports hall which was only down the flight of stairs he was pointing to. When I went into the hall, I immediately saw the six house colours. I went to the purple line and sat down behind this girl who had her dark brown hair in a fringe going to the right, who looked like she was looking for someone in the crowd of students. I whipped out my Percy Jackson book and continued reading from where I left off, humming one of my favourite songs.

* * *

><p>-Karina's POV-<p>

As the hall waited for the next instruction I walked around, suddenly I bumped into a girl with thick black hair

"Umm hello?" I shyly said, you see I'm _crazy _in front of my friends, but in front of people I barely know? thats a different story.

"Hi I am Claudia" The girl introduced herself

"I'm Carh- bleh- Karina" I frowned, tongue tied "Tong- Tongue-tied" I shook my head laughing, luckily Claudia laughed as well and shrugged.

"Meh, that happens to me too. Hey, weren't we in the same Primary School? Beacon Hill?" She mentioned.

"Oh yeah! You were that really popular girl in my class!" I recalled.

"I wasn't popular!" Claudia pouted. "Everyone says that!"

"But you were!" I protested. Sighing and facepalming, she just shrugged it off again.

"Whatever. Is that our line?" She pointed to a line made completely of kids wearing purple shirts.

"Yep, Its the group that Ba Ba wanted me to go in cause he loves purple" I exclaimed but stopped when I realized I wasn't talking to a friend but an acquaintance "Sorry when I mean Ba Ba I mean my dad" I sheepishly said. Claudia, however, just laughed.

"Ba ba? Really? My favorite colour is purple, but all my friend are in the blue house, Nansen." She frowned for a second. "Anyways, I'm gonna just go to our line before we get in trouble."

"Yep" I repeated "Totally."

"You aren't taking this seriously aren't you?" Claudia asked.

"Huh wha? Oh sorry I was daydreaming about my fanfic" I snapped out of it.

"Um… Okay…" Claudia started walking backwards randomly.

"What the heck?!" I started laughing comically.

"What?" Claudia shrugged, and sat down behind a blonde boy presumably in our class who sat behind a girl wearing glasses who had her hair in a bun, who was sitting behind a girl with short straight black hair.

* * *

><p>-Claudia's POV-<p>

"Why do you keep saying I was popular?!" I pouted. "I wasn't!"

"I don't know, you just look popular." Karina shrugged. "Anyways, you always hung out with the cool kids (SONG REFERENCE WHOO -Claudia)... Wait… Song reference! I wish that I could be like the cool kids, cuz all the cool kids they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool k-" (In IRL I don't know dis song ya know? ._. -Karina)

"STAPH!" I cringed. "JUST STOP SINGING, GOD!"

"What?" Karina moaned. "Even you?! God is my singing _that _terrible?"

"Yes," I replied. "Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"  
>"Yes!"<p>

"No!"

"Ye-

"Welcome students!" We both turned around to see a teacher at the front of the hall

"I'm Miss Somerville! Welcome to your first year in Island School!"

"Man, she's nasty as f***." I heard a short-haired girl in front of us say. I tried to stifle my laugh, but I ended up sneezing loudly as I caught a cold not long before. Everyone turned to look at me

"What da f***?!" Said the same girl as I shrugged. It was Karina's turn to laugh as the teacher just ignored us.

"Today, you will go on an orientation around the school, and then you will have a dodgeball session with your brother houses!" Miss Somerville finished her short speech. "Now, we will let the form tutors take care of you!"

"Hello, I am Miss Li." A middle aged Chinese woman came up to the front of our line. "And I am your form tutor this year!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Christina's POV-<strong>

"Great. My Chinese teacher's also my form tutor!" I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes. We reached room 342 (which was one of the highest places in the school, just to torture us.) We walked into the large room, and I sat next to the window on the left, on the second row. Two girls sat down at the row in front of mine, chatting about who knows what.

"Can I sit here?" A girl with glasses and Hey hair in a bun asked. Hesitantly, I answered.

"Sure" I looked out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>-Gloria's POV- <strong>

I looked around the classroom for my old friends, but I sighed when I didn't see any.

'_Well I'll just try to make some...' _I told myself. I decided to start with the girl next to me, but She had her earphones on and I didn't want to disturb her. I looked at the girls in front of me, but they already looked like friends. I looked behind me, but there was only a group of boys chatting. I sighed again as Miss Li started talking.

* * *

><p><strong>-Alessandro's POV- <strong>

"Hey, I'm Edison." The boy next to me murmured.

"Hi! I'm Alessandro." I saw the book he was reading. "Hey, I read that before!" Slowly, we both became friends, but then…

"Alessandro! Edison!" Miss Li shouted across the classroom. "Listen! This is some really important information about the Imaginings book! Please tell me, what is Imaginings about?!" Edison looked at the ground, while I just shrugged.

"I thought so! As I was saying, the Imaginings is a book based on all the best writing and art work in the school! The entry period ends at the end of January," And she dragged on until Long Break.

* * *

><p>-Karina's POV-<p>

"Finally!" Claudia stretched as we walked out the door with our empty schoolbags. "Miss Li was boring me to death!"

"Well don't stay sleepy for long." I checked my schedule. "PE is next."

"Oh god… Well I might as well check the food here out." Claudia rushed down the stairs at impossible speeds.

"Wait for me!" I shouted after her, going down the stairs more carefully as Claudia simply walked halfway down the stairs and jumped the next 7 steps in a millisecond. "How did she…?" I muttered under my breath. When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Claudia had already gotten a banana milkshake and a chocolate croissant!

"H-how?!" I asked her.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just fast I guess." She shrugged. I looked over to the line at the cafe, but there was a huge line! I just shook it off for now, and we ate some food we got outside in the warm summer air until PE class.

* * *

><p>-Claudia's POV-<p>

I left my bag in the changing room as I grabbed my water bottle and rushed into the hall. Dodgeball was one of my favourite PE games, so I couldn't wait! Karina seemed to be taking her time, as well as everyone else in the form and even Da Vinci didn't seem excited.

"Come on!" I rushed Karina. "It's dodgeball!" I jumped up and down.

"Exactly! Nobody likes dodgeball!" She pointed to everyone else.

"But _I _like dodgeball!" I ran outside first. "I'll save you a spot in the line!"

Everyone came out of the changing rooms not long after I came out, and Karina went to sit down behind me in the Einstein girls' line. A lady came up to our line with a clipboard and a hoodie, and she introduced herself.

"Hello! I am Miss Leung, your form's PE teacher!" She looked at her clipboard and grabbed her pen. "When I call out your name, please say present!" After a while, we finished attendance.

* * *

><p>-Christina's POV-<p>

Oh great. Dodgeball. The game I am _ever _so good at. NOT. I suck at throwing, catching and reflexes, so my team doesn't even stand a chance! From my memory, my team sucks enough. Apparently Einstein people are midgets compared to the Da Vinci titans, because most of them towered over our heads, and I don't want to know how hard and far they can throw. Miss Leung explained the complicated rules of Island School dodgeball, which included scenarios like balls bouncing off walls because apparently that happened a lot, and I just can't wait till one of those super-charged balls hits me in the face.

* * *

><p>-Gloria's POV-<p>

I looked around at my class, and they really didn't look too bad, but we were all tense as they looked at the other team. I looked in Da Vinci's direction, and I saw the problem. They were so tall! I gulped and stood towards the back of our team, hoping not to get smacked anywhere with a super fast soft ball.

"Seven Einstein, Seven Da Vinci! Are you ready?!" Miss Leung shouted across the hall. We all shouted, and she counted down.

* * *

><p>-Claudia's POV-<p>

"Three"

"F*** this s***" I heard the short haired girl to my left say.

"Two"

"Stay to the back, dodge, and when you get a ball only stay close to the line for a second the throw it before coming back." I walked up to the uneasy teammates and murmured. I always won dodgeball back in my old school, and I wasn't going to let the 'can't do sports' kids win.

"One" The entire team tensed as we got as far away from the wall as possible while still touching it.

"Go!" The teacher blew the whistle, and I sprinted and actually got a ball. I chucked it at the first kid in orange I saw, and that was the first kid who was out.

* * *

><p>-Alessandro's POV-<p>

I looked at the first ball thrown as it hit a Da Vinci kid right in the face, and his glasses flew off. I looked at the direction the ball came from, and a girl with long black hair had thrown it. While I wasn't looking, a ball came in my direction and I saw it as time itself froze.

* * *

><p><strong>There was an error in the last paragraph in the first chapter, so just ignore that. So I really didn't follow the POV order, but whatever, nobody cares, everyone just wants to read the story anyways. :P As I am writing this, someone from the US tried to hack into my account. 0.0 Like I literally got a email, IP and warning to change my password (of course I did). Anyways, this chapter was waaaay longer than the first, but… Yeah. I'll just leave this cliffhanger here CUZ I CAN and enjoy! -Pegasis Ω<strong>


	3. Manipulating Time

**There was an error in the last paragraph in the first chapter, so just ignore that. So I really didn't follow the POV order, but whatever, nobody cares, everyone just wants to read the story anyways. :P Anyways, this chapter was waaaay longer than the first, but… Yeah. I'll just leave this cliffhanger here CUZ I CAN and enjoy! -Pegasis Ω**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 3: Manipulating Time-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I'm back! I'm have loads of other things to do but screw it I have bad time management. :P Anyways, I left you guys at a cliffhanger so I'd better get this published quick! -Pegasis Ω<strong>

* * *

><p>-Alessandro's POV-<p>

"Dammit!" I yelled as I expected a hit from the ball, but it never came as I sneezed a tiny bit. "Wait… What?" I looked to my left and right. Everyone stood still, even Miss Leung. Well not everyone.

"What's going on?" I saw the girl with long curly black hair say as she walked to the other side of the court, grabbed a ball and brought it back. "Are they… Stuck or something?"

"I dunno." Her friend with a fringe going to the right murmured as she looked around as well.

"Wha…?" A girl with short black hair said, confused.

"Um….." Another girl with a bun looked at all of us.

"Why am _I_ the only boy not frozen?" I moaned. "Like seriously, even Edison is stuck!"

"But why is it only the five of us moving? Like, why us?" The girl with long hair questioned.

* * *

><p>-Karina's POV-<p>

"I know right?" I murmured quietly. I looked behind me, expecting to see Claudia but she had gone from my right to my left!

"H-how did you…" I stuttered.

"What?" Claudia shrugged. "I don't remember movi- whoa… How did I get here?!"

"I really don't get this." A girl with short hair answered.

"Me neither." The blonde boy said loudly.

"So… What're your names?" A girl with glasses asked.

* * *

><p>-Claudia's POV-<p>

"I am Claudia, and this is Karina." I explained.

"I'm Christina." The girl with short black hair answered.

"I'm Gloria!" The girl with purple-rimmed glasses said cheerfully.

"I'm Alessandro." The blonde boy finished.

"So… What makes us five so special?" I asked the others. When they all just shrugged, I went to the changing rooms to get my phone. They all waited, and when I came out I explained.

* * *

><p>-Christina's POV-<p>

"I don't know what's going on, but at least we should keep in touch.. Just in case." Claudia told us. We all went to get her phone, one by one to type down our numbers and she made a group chat with all five of us.

"There! Now if anything strange happens again, we could just put it down in the chat!" She smiled.

"But what about… Time?" Gloria moaned. "Everything is frozen and won't move!"

"Uhhh….. I don't know. Who did this?" I asked as well.

* * *

><p>-Gloria's POV-<p>

"So are we gonna be like this forever?!" I started to panic.

"Geesh Gloria." Alessandro rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, just calm down while we try to work this out." Claudia mentioned rolling her eyes as well.

"Well SORRY!" I exaggerated. Suddenly, Claudia sneezed again, but it was only a teeny tiny sneeze this time. Then Christina sneezed in a similar way. Then Karina sneezed in a way almost exactly the same to Claudia and Christina. Then I sneezed with the same force as all three of the other girls, which was kind of weird. Then Alessandro sneezed just like us!

* * *

><p>-Max's POV-<p>

"AAAACHOOO!" I sneezed in the middle of dictation. Everyone looked at me as I sank under the desk in embarrassment. Why do I keep sneezing nowadays?

* * *

><p>-Alessandro's POV-<p>

As soon as I sneezed, time just went back to normal! Everyone's eyes darted straight to us, as we were standing right in the middle of the court and I guess we sorta teleported there.

"Um… How did you do that?" A boy from Da Vinci whispered in my direction. We all immediately looked at Miss Leung who was busy dealing with a kid who hurt himself, so we slowly snuck back to the Einstein side as everyone just decided to roll with it and continue the game.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a lot to go through in a tiny chapter, so hope you like it! The chapters will unfortunately be very short, but don't worry because the Mixed World Catastrophe will be super long! The publishing date is on the 27th of Feb (I think) which is Chinese New Year! (We're in Hong Kong, it's a traditional Chinese holiday.) Anyways, see you in the next chapter which will also be posted in either today or tomorrow! ~Pegasis Ω<strong>


	4. Musical Maths

**AAAAAND I'm back! YOLOLOLOLO I'm supposed to be eating dinner btw. Okay, so… This chapter Gloria's going to summon her element, so this… Will be interesting. This is also a general introduction to the different sections of our class, so you guys will know what's going on! It's pretty much an average middle school class, with different leagues and all. Hope you like it baiii! ~Pegasis Ω**

**(ur never going to let me make a A/N for this right? :( -Karina)**

* * *

><p>-One week after first chapter-<p>

"Good morning class! By now, you should know that I am Mr. Harris, your Senior Head of house, Island Time Teacher and Maths Teacher!" 7E's teacher on almost everything said. It was a Thursday, and everyone was hanging onto those last threads of energy before Saturday came and they could sleep all day. In the class, Gloria, Christina, Claudia and Karina had become great friends and sat together in a row of four, while Alessandro and Edison sat at the back of the class and began to talk about fictional characters.

"Please open your laptops and go to the site written on the board!" He wrote the link www. animelow .com and we all went to the site to find it a extremely boring educational site filled with anime-ish characters. Everyone groaned as the popular girls started turning around in their seats and talking as they usually did and the boys all opened their games. It was only the first week, and everyone knew each other already. The popular girls would only talk all day about boys, while the popular boys all did sports and gamed in class. The less popular girls would do the same as the popular girls, but they would talk less and game more. The less popular boys did the exact same as the popular boys, but less sports. Everyone had a space, and it looked like the class was staying like this until High School graduation. In this particular class, the popular girls did what they did best, talking. The popular boys gamed if they weren't actually working, while the unpopular girls actually did their work, but then went off topic and started gaming, chatting etc. The unpopular boys would do the same as the unpopular boys, and the class had a system going on here.

"Ugh! This is so boring!" Gloria moaned. "You guys done yet?"

"Yup." Christina and Claudia said as Karina muttered

"Not yet…"

"Come on!" Claudia rushed Karina. "Fasterrrrr!"

"Done! Happy yet?" Karina pouted.

"Very." Christina laughed quietly. The class was getting loud as everyone started to finish, but Mr. Harris didn't really seem to care.

"I'll just get my headphones out…" Gloria reached into her bag to find them missing! "I think I left them at home! Can I borrow anyone's?"

"Sorry, my sister borrowed mine and she hasn't given them back yet." Christina shrugged.

"I don't have headphones nor earphones." Karina explained. "Sorry."

"Here, you can borrow mi-" Claudia trailed off as she reached into her bag. "Oh my god, oh my god where's my phone?! I had my headphones with it too! I'm so screwed!" She panicked.

"Don't worry, it's probably in the school office. Just go get it at Long Break." Christina brushed her off as Gloria pouted. She can't stand a day without listening to her favourite tunes! Sighing, she flipped her laptop open, and started writing a story while humming a song she came up with. Soon enough, Christina sneezed, nobody cared as it was just a tiny little sneeze. Karina sneezed after her, still no reaction from the class as it was still flu season and she probably just caught a cold or something. Alessandro sneezes, and everyone turns to their side of the classroom. Claudia sneezes, and everyone looks at her while she ignores everyone as she continues the search her bag for her phone. Gloria sneezes mid-hum, and some are doing the :L face while others or either ignoring the sneezing or giggling. Is this some kind of joke? Mid hum, Gloria didn't realise that her little 'song' was starting to get louder and louder! Soon enough, her song was playing out loud, and everyone was looking at her as she thought it was only her imagination! Even Mr. Harris had to take off his glasses and wipe them to check if he was seeing things! While Gloria was humming, her song was getting broadcasted to the entire class as she continued writing her story!

"Gloria!" Christina, Claudia and Karina stopped her humming.

"What?!" She muttered quietly as she thought the class was still working.

"You know that song you've been working on for the last few days?" Christina looked around the class to see all the wary looking faces.

"Yeah."

"Well, it was sort of broadcasting itself to the entire class..." Claudia murmured shyly since everyone was now looking at her.

"Like not only the humming, but vocals, instrumental and everything." Karina looked at Gloria, wide eyed. Since they sat at the front of the class, everyone in the entire room was looking at them.

"Really loud?" Gloria questioned. As her friends nodded rapidly, all with wide eyes. Gloria turned around, and her own eyes grew wide as she was the entire class looking at her in surprise. Just then, Mr Harris shakily announced the end of the class.

"Um… Class dismissed." He looked at his watch as everyone turned on their phones to check. They got off ten minutes early! Not before taking a last look at Gloria, everyone dashed out the door, cheering. Before Mr. Harris could catch up with them, the girls snuck out of the classroom along with the crowd before sprinting down the hallway and up to the football pitch on the roof.

"What the hell happened back there?" Christina panted.

"I have no clue, but whatever it is it's sure not normal" Karina stated as the others nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Claudia felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"There it is!" She said, gasping for air as she turned it on to see the message she got, while everyone just facepalmed.

"Really?" Gloria just sang a whole instrumental song and you're worrying about your phone?!"

"Well, guess what? The message is sorta important!" Claudia smirked as she let the other girls see what was on it. On that old abandoned whatsapp chat made a week ago by her, Alessandro had left a message on it.

'_What the heck happened in math?'_

'_I don't know' _Claudia typed back

"That is not important whatsoever." Christina facepalmed.

"It is!" Claudia protested.

"Hang on!" Karina gasped "I just realized something! We forgot to add my brother!"

"Why would we need to add Max?" Claudia questioned her friend's antics.

"Max?" Christina and Gloria muttered.

"My brother." Karina explained "Of course we need to add him! What if strange stuff is going on at his school too? Since we are all having strange things happening to us why wouldn't Max? I mean he IS my brother. Plus he just got a new phone, and he wants me to add him to more group chats "

"Lets hope you add him BEFORE he breaks his phone." Claudia rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Ha Ha Ha VERY funny" Karina sarcastically laughed "But yeah, I'm adding him" At the very moment her brother was added he texted his older sister immediately

'_Ga Ga! I can't stop sneezing! And I think I am losing my mind too! I keep hearing weird voices!' _

'_Who is that?' _Alessandro came on and started typing. Everyone dashed to their phones.

'_I'm Ga G- I mean Karina's sister!' _Max told everyone through voice mail.

'_Guys, do you notice that we keep sneezing?' _Christina messaged the group. Everyone replied with Yeah…. or Yeh.

'_Do you think it has anything to do with that music? Or when time froze?' _Gloria added.

'_Its like a chemical reaction!' _Karina added.

'_I agree, it can't be a coincidence that strange things happen exactly when we sneeze' _Christina chirped

'_We have magical sneezes!" _Max cheered

"_OMG LOL' _Karina managed to type out as she fell to the floor laughing.

"BOOOO!" Alessandro yelled when the girls weren't looking.

"AHHH S***!" Christina and Claudia cursed jumping back a little while Gloria and Karina yelled causing Karina to have to hiccups

"Gotcha!" Alessandro laughed.

"HEY!" The girls pouted in unison, as Karina sat on the ground once again, Gloria took Claudia's headphones from her bag and stuck them in her ears, Christina swore a lot and Claudia just whacked Alessandro on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He moaned.

"You deserve it!" All the girls chorused.

"Umm guys? I think its time for ICT" Karina called out checking her diary which she usually NEVER does.

"Oh boy, this class is going to be awesome!" Claudia jumped up and down. As they all got down from the net-surrounded football pitch at the top of Einstein and Da Vinci's forms down to the 1st block of the school.

And boy, was she wrong….

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Claudia AND Karina here! So Claudia typing first, I loved writing this chapter because… Nyan cat! ~=[,,_,,]:3 Hope you guys liked the chap, and… Karina your turn! ~Pegasis Ω<strong>

**Okay so leading onto me, I thought this chapter was VERY interesting (You have no idea how many times I fell on the floor (technically on my bed) laughing) and it should be one of our best chapters yet… until season 2 of course :P So anyways ready Claud? ~Karina**

**1… 2… 3...**

**REVIEW! -Both of us! :D**


	5. Blast to the Past

**Dun Dun Dtumm dtun tun… umm… XD**

* * *

><p>"Good evening class! I'm Mr York and welcome to ICT" The ICT teacher greeted "Today we're going to learn about Spreadsheets"<p>

"I already know all this stuff" Claudia whispered to Karina.

"And some of us will pretend to know what we're doing, but will fail!" He evilly looked at Claudia.

_'Oops, I guess he heard m- WAIT WHAT?! THAT SON OF A B****! ONE DAY, **ONE DAY**, I WILL COME TO HIS HOUSE AND MURDER HIM! YOU HEAR ME, B****?! **YOU HEAR ME?!'**_ Claudia thought furiously as the moon was only visible in the sky.

"What do you know? I guess it's getting late…" Mr. York checked his watch as it was only 12 something in the afternoon. "Hm… Strange."

Suddenly Claudia started sneezing rapidly, then Karina and then… (GOD U KNOW THE REST)

"Whoops" Karina sheepishly apologised as she forgot what the group of kids said in the chat. Christina, Alessandro and Gloria were looking at each other nervously, unsure of what was going to happen next. Suddenly, the sun and the moon fused together… AND FORMED A BLOODY ECLIPSE!

"W-what?" Mr. York looked at the sky. "There is no scheduled eclipse today! What is going on?" But nobody listened, they were all cramming at the windowsill, staring at the sky.

"This is the second weird thing that happened today Sandro!" Edison remarked, tugging on his friend's sleve. "Do you know what's going on?!" He asked.

"I think I do…" Alessandro mused "But at the same time I don't…" At that moment, a loud bang could be heard from behind the students as they all turned around…

* * *

><p>-Alessandro's POV- (FLASHBACK TIME! *Jazz hands*)<p>

Suddenly I became really dizzy and the word started to go foggy….

I woke up at a grey and white (ha get it?) bed, confused I looked around

'This isn't school' I thought, then a door I hadn't noticed before opened and out came a pink haired girl

"Come on Alessandro!" Me and Janet are waiting for you! (Ooooo)"The girl reached out to me.

"We're going to be late for your class Hanna!" Another younger girl appeared next to her, and they had the same face but different hair which made me question if that pink was dyed in.

"W-who are you?!" I asked but unfortunately the girl didn't hear me as their eyes started to glow and they faded away.

* * *

><p>-Christina's POV-<p>

"Jay? What's that you got there?" I saw a little girl who looked just like me walk up to a boy with light brown hair and a blue shirt, holding a tiny robot.

"Hi Christina! This is my newest invention, nanobot!" The boy held his robot in the air proudly. Do you like it? I painted it blue, our favourite colour!

"Yay!" The little girl jumped up and down. Wait… My name's Christina too! Any my favourite colour is blue too! This is strange… And she looks exactly like me!

"Kids! It's school!" A lady with light brown hair as well walked in and gave both the girl and the boy a kiss on the forehead. "Here's your lunches!" She handed them each a blue lunchbox. One was labeled 'Jay Walker' while the other was labeled 'Christina Walker'.

"W-what?!" I said out loud. Strangely, no one heard me! "Um.. Hullo?" I said again. No answer. A man came inside, and he black hair, just like mine!

"I can't take you guys to school today, so can you take yourself and Christina to school, Jay?" The man told the little boy as he nodded excitedly.

"And remember," The woman began to speak.

"Look both ways before crossing the road!" The boy cheered. "Come on Christina, lets go to your kindergarten first!"

"Yay!" The girl squeaked. When I opened my mouth to try and speak to them, no words came out! I froze where I was standing, then blacked out.

* * *

><p>-Claudia's POV-<p>

"Claudia! Claudia?!" I heard two familiar voices calling out my name. I opened my eyes, expecting to see my friends but instead, I was standing in a blacksmith shop with a spiky-haired little boy and a girl younger than him, with straight short black hair which framed her hazel eyes. They were running around a grassy field outside a dark hut. The closer grass got to the hut, the more sooty it was.

"Kids? What's wrong?" A woman with shoulder brown hair came over. "Where's Claudia?"

"Mommy!" Both the kids ran to the tall woman wearing a blue robe with golden outlingings

"Claudia, s-she…" The little girl began

"She disappeared!" The boy finished. The older woman gasped, and she headed inside. I heard a drowned out yell of distress as an older man with a shorter version of the best spiky hair as the little boy came out. Now all four of them were outside, they began to search for me.

"Claudia!" The man yelled.

"Sweetie! Are you there?!" The woman sobbed.

"Claudi!" The little boy checked under a bush to see if I was there.

"C-Claudia! Come out please! I miss you…" The little girl plumped down onto the floor and started to sob like that woman who looked familiar as well… In fact, all of them sound and look familiar!

"I'm here! Hello?!" I called out to them. A few hours passed, and no matter how hard I tried, they couldn't hear me! Day had turned to night, and the moon wasn't out that night, so I had to squint to see through the dark.

"Lets go home…" The tired, battered man tried to pull the woman back to the hut.

"NO! CLAUDIA! PLEASE, MY DAUGHTER!" The woman screamed as her children panicked.

"Mommy! Don't cry!" The little girl told her mother.

"It'll be okay!" The little boy started to cry. "I-I promise!"

"What?! What do you mean 'my daughter?!" I yelled, trying to reach them. I don't get it! I know I was adopted, but I went missing once? Did they ever find me? Did they give me away or was I found?! My mind swirled with questions. Suddenly, I blacked out again.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH, WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?! I think this is the saddest thing I've ever written, and it's so… Oh my gosh! Anyways, hope you like these flashbacks, and see ya in the next chapter after I go sob in a corner! ~Pegasis Ω<strong>


	6. Into the Future

**I'm back! *sniff sniff* This chapter will be funnier, so you guys can cheer up after last chapter! Anyways, hope you like it and bye! ~Pegasis Ω**

**(So have we even decided that you are the most powerful of them all or are u just writing that -_-)**

* * *

><p>-Claudia's POV-<p>

"Claudia!" I woke up to the entire class looking at me worriedly, shouting my name. I squinted to see what was going on when my friends told me what happened.

"The moon went over the sun…" Karina began

"Then you blew Mr. York straight through that wall! It was awesome!" Christina pointed at the giant hole in the wall.

"Then your eyes and mouth glowed purplish, and you hovered in the air for like, 5 minutes!" Gloria cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Then you, Alessandro and Christina all passed out on the ground!" Edison chimed in.

"Me and Christina woke up in three minutes, but you were out for half an hour!" Alessandro looked at me worriedly.

"What?! Half an hour?!" I got up slowly, but my muscles all ached. I saw the gigantic hole in the wall and gasped.

"How about Mr. York? Is he okay?!" I panicked.

"Yeah, he got sent to the hospital with a broken back, but he's fiiine." Christina shrugged it off.

"How about you and Gloria?" I turned to Karina.

"We saw everything, but we didn't pass out, strangely." Karina thought about it. Just then, the end-of-school bell went off.

"We'll talk about this on the Whatsapp thingy." I told the others as I got up slowly and walked to my bag. Everyone kept going up to me asking if I was okay, and I always insisted I was. When I got on the schoolbus, I whipped out my phone.

'_Guys, you there?'_

'_Yeah, did you get a… Dream when you passed out?' _Christina replied.

'_Yup.'_

'_Me too!' _Alessandro replied as well.

'_What were the dreams like?'_ Karina asked.

'_What happened?' _Max asked

'_Christina, Claudia and Alessandro passed out. I'll tell you about it when I we get home.' _Karina told her brother.

'_I'll tell you guys about my dream. There was this girl who had the exact same looks as me, and her name was Christina. She and her brother Jay were just going out for school and that's it.' _Christina told everyone.

'_Mine's a bit similar.' _Alessandro texted. '_There was this girl with pink curly hair, and a little girl with brown hair next to her. They looked like sisters or something, because their faces looked similar. The pink haired girl was telling me that her and 'Janet' were waiting for me, and the younger girl told the other that they needed to hurry up or she'd miss her 'class.'' _Alessandro finished.

'_How about you, Claudia?' _Gloria came on.

'_My dream wasn't even close! I dreamt that there was this little girl with short black hair, and this little boy with spiky brown hair. They were calling my name and crying or something. A lady with shoulder height brown hair came out to see what was wrong, and they said I was missing. The lady went inside and out came this guy with shorter black spiky hair but this one was older. They went around this field thing, looking for me everywhere. No matter how much I shouted, they couldn't hear me and at the end, it was night time already. The man had just given up trying to find me while the lady was crying and she screamed… That I was her daughter.' _I finished. Everyone started typing at the same time, and I braced for the impact of Whatsapp spam, and it came. Everyone freaked out like crazy, and I told them to wait until tomorrow morning, where we would all meet at the rooftop.

* * *

><p>-Christina's POV-<p>

Claudia'd better have a good explanation for this. I had to get up extra early to get to school in time for our little 'meeting'! When I got there, everyone was sitting talking in the middle of the fake grass field.

"Hey!" I called out to them. Gloria and Claudia patted a empty get between them as I sat down. "What're you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We're trying to find out what those weird dreams meant." Gloria explained to me.

"Okay." I pondered. "Whose are we doing?"

"We're doing Alessandro's, since his is so short and simple." Karina looked at me.

"So… Do you think that girl was talking to me?" Alessandro turned to ask us.

"Could be" Karina agreed "But why? Oh! I forgot to tell you, it was Max's day off so I brought him to school here!"

"What?!" The others yelped as a small black haired boy came out behind Karina and stood up, brushing the fake grass off himself.

"What the flying f*** Karina?!" Claudia cursed staring at Karina's so-called brother

"Hi!" Max waved at everyone as he walked out from behind the pile of school bags they had left.

"ARGH! How long were you there, kid?!" I yelped.

"Since Karina got to school!" The boy smirked.

"ACHOOO" Claudia sneezed almost flying backwards an inch.

"Oh go- ACHOO!" I sneezed as well, followed by a chain of sneezes.

"Not aga- ACHOOOO!" Gloria sneezed.

"What's going to happen thi- CHOOOO!" Alessandro sneezed.

"What's going o- ACHOOO!" Max fell down on the fake grass.

"ACHOOOOOO!" Karina had the strongest sneeze this time. The sun seemed to glow brighter as her eyes and mouth started glowing a light orange, and we all blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself in a seemingly endless room with a white floor. In the distance, that girl who looked exactly like me hugged the same boy who was in my other dream, but he was way older this time. Something about him made me rack my memory to see if I knew anyone like him, but I just couldn't remember anything. I tried to talk, but as soon as I tried to I blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>-Alessandro's POV-<p>

I woke up and saw myself in a endless white place, and I looked forward to see the girl with pink hair and her younger sister. They were older this time, and it looked like they were convincing a boy who looked exactly like me to come closer, while the boy shyly backed away while a girl who looked a lot like Claudia was talking to him, like she was trying to convince him to follow the older girls or something. I tried to say something, but I blacked out immediately. They looked kind of familiar actually...

* * *

><p>-Karina's POV-<p>

"Ugh…" I got up and found myself in a giant white plain.

"Ga Ga? What's going on?" Max was next to me.

"I don't kn-" In front of me, Claudia, Gloria, Christina, Max and even myself appeared standing in a V shape (like a bird flock).

* * *

><p>-Max's POV-<p>

Me and Ga Ga stared at… us. Claudia's eyes started glowing a dark bluish purple, while Karina's started glowing orange. Above them, the sun and moon appeared and merged to become a ying and yang symbol made of purple and orange. They all levitated in the air, and a soft glow emitting from them grew and grew until I blacked out.

* * *

><p>-Claudia's POV-<p>

I woke up in a giant white room with no walls but nothing else. I looked in front of me to see something in the distance. I ran towards it with top speed, and I stopped to a halt a few metres away from it to take a good look at it. In front of me was a girl who looked exactly like me, and the girl and boy from my dream earlier were now older, and they were crying tears of joy as they hugged the younger girl who looked exactly like me or… Me. I reached out in front of me, but as soon as I touched what I was seeing, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>-Gloria's POV-<p>

I woke up to see myself in a huge white place, and I looked around to see if I could catch a glimpse of anything, or anyone. I saw Cordelia, and I went to talk to her when she levitated into the air, her eyes and her mouth started glowing light yellow and her school uniform changed into a flowy golden dress which seemed to glow. She did a pirouette and faded into thin air as I looked at where she just was, and then blacked out.

* * *

><p>-No POV-<p>

"Kids!" They all woke up to see Miss Jolly shaking them up one by one.

"Wha-" Max looked around, rubbing his head as he hurt himself when he passed out on the ground.

"Thank goodness!" Miss Jolly sighed. "Everyone, may you please come to the Einstein house office?" He told the students. "You too." She pointed directly at Max. They all gulped as they trudged silently into Miss Jolly's office.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is going to happen next? Anyways, hope you liked this chap! I'm sick, so I didn't go to school today. :( Karina's in Humanities, so just wait for long break when she might be back! ~Pegasis Ω<strong>


	7. The THING

**So I just had to go for a while, because my Dad was being a f****ing b**** and he was telling me off for 1. Using my laptop while sitting on the carpet 2. Listening to music 3. Not doing anything. Woooooow. I'M SICK AND COLD, WHAT DOES HE WANT ME TO F***ING DO?! Anyways, hope you like this chapter! (Haha so irrelevant IKR) ~Pegasis Ω **

* * *

><p>"What in the world is going on?!" Miss Jolly began in her office. The kids all winced they stood there, looking at the ground. "And who is <em>he<em>?" She pointed at Max.

"T-that's Max, my little brother." Karina muttered.

"What is he doing here?" Miss Jolly questioned further.

"It was his school's holiday, so I thought it would be nice for him to visit." Karina continued nervously.

"Okay, so he's a visitor. So what in the world happened yesterday in your ICT class?" Miss Jolly asked everyone.

"Um… I guess I just got really mad at Mr. Somethingsomething sooooo… I blew him through a wall without knowing..?" Claudia didn't even know what she was saying.

"And me her and Alessandro sorta passed out and had vaguely similar dreams…?" Christina continued.

"And… That's about it." Alessandro finished as they all looked at the ground.

"How did you… blast him through the wall?" Miss Jolly got confused.

"Well her eyes sorta glowed purple." Karina trailed off.

"But the whole time I was unconscious." Claudia added.

"Then there was this huge light and bam, there was a hole in the wall and the teacher was on the other side, honest!" Gloria mentioned.

"Okay… How about that incident in Maths?" Miss Jolly typed on her laptop.

"Well I made up a song in my spare time" Gloria started

"And then when she hummed it in class…" Alessandro continued before sneezing.

"She _**sang **_the instrumental and vocal parts all at once!" Karina finished before letting out a tiny sneeze.

"How is that even possible?" Miss Jolly looked at Gloria.

"I-I don't know!" Gloria answered shakily before sneezing a bit.

"A-and one time in dodgeball, time froze!" Claudia burst out suddenly and cupped her hands over her mouth as she sneezed.

"A-and I've been hearing hundreds of tiny voices!" Max squeaked before sneezing as well. Just as Christina was going to yell something as well she sneezed and the room suddenly went dark.

"W-what?!" Miss Jolly murmured, awestruck.

"It happened again!" All the kids said at once.

"QUIET!" Miss Jolly shouted. The lights flickered on, and she faced the children.

"We will not speak of this for now, but if it happens again, then tell me." She led the children out of the room.

* * *

><p>"God that was strange" Christina mused. Karina felt a tiny tug on her shirt<p>

"Remind me when I come here to watch out for teachers" Max said suddenly he sneezed again, this time louder while the others rippled tiny sneezes.

"Hello?.. wait... I'M ALIVE I'M ALIVE!" A Weird voice shouted happily

"Huh?" The gang said in unision

"I'm.. ALIVE!" The voice shouted again, and everyone looked to where it was coming from. They turned to see a potted rose on the ground, and it had an actual face, plus two leaves as arms.  
>"AHHHHHH!" The kids all yelled.<p>

"WHAT IS T-TH-HAT _THING_?!" Gloria screamed

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" Max panicked. Claudia was just about to whack the poor creature with a laptop when Karina intervened.

"Wait, it's still a living thing!" Karina pointed at the tiny rose, with large teary eyes.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting outta here." Christina ran straight to the form room, abandoning the little rose while the others shrugged and followed suit. The moment Max closed the door behind him, the plant stood still again.

* * *

><p>Back inside the form room, Cordelia was playing Sims 3 on her laptop while Edison was looking at her play over her shoulder. Alessandro, Christina and Gloria immediately went up to Claudia and chanted #Corison while Karina didn't really seem to care and Max was peeking out the window of the door to see if the talking rose was still there.<p>

_"Is that even a thing?!"_ Claudia thought to herself while the others just laughed silently like little children.

"Dude! Take a picture!" Christina laughed as Claudia rolled her eyes, sighed then took out her phone. Kneeling under Gloria and Christina's table, she snapped a picture before sending it off to the group chat that the group of friends had made.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I'm ending the chapter here, it was sorta becoming really boring and I couldn't think of a good ending. Anyways, hope you liked it so favourite, follow and review!<strong>


	8. Astrological Arguments

**I got pizza for dinner whoooooo! Anyways, I can't bother finishing this AN properly so baibai! ~Pegatroll Ω**

* * *

><p>Hey, you guys want to stay at me and Max's house after school? We can talk about what's happened over the last few days!" Karina offered to the group as they all nodded, mostly eagerly but in Alessandro's case, a bit unsure.<p>

"What's up?" Claudia asked Alessandro

"Um... Nothing. But won't me and Max be the only boys?" Alessandro murmured.

"It'll be fineeee~" Claudia reassured Alessandro as she gave him a friendly punch on the arm and ran off to play Tower of Saviors with Christina.

"Yeah..." Alessandro now said with a bit more confidence. **(Character development, it's so beautiful! ~Claudia ; OMG ha ha ha X'D -Karina)**

* * *

><p>Later on that day, they all took Karina's car to her house. The whole ride, they talked and laughed constantly. When they got there, Karina let the others into her room and she locked the door.<p>

"So, what did you guys see in those flashbacks?" Gloria said with a serious expression. "Alessandro, Claudia, Christina you guys first with the first time it happened." Max motioned. The chosen three had a silent debate on over who should go first, and since Christina and Claudia were so good at arm wrestling and Christina almost kicked him where… uh the sun don't shine (she would've if Claudia hadn't interviened), Alessandro lost. Rubbing his aching arm, he began to tell everyone about his dreams.

"In the first one, I saw two girls, one with curly pink hair and one with straight brown hair. One was telling the other to hurry up, while one was calling my name. In my second dream, there was a boy who looked exactly like me, or maybe it _is_ me… Anyways he was standing with the girl with pink hair and the girl with brown hair. They were much older this time, so I wonder why they got older so quickly… He didn't seem to really trust them, and a girl who looked exactly like Claudia was talking to him, like she was reasoning or something." Alessandro finished. Everyone looked back and fourth behind Alessandro and Claudia.

"Wait… Why was it only Claudia out of the people we knew in your dream?" Max questioned.

"Dunno." Claudia shrugged while turning back to her phone and winning the boss battle she had been stuck on for weeks before doing a little dance chanting "I did it, I did it, I defeated f***ing Diablo, I did it…"

"Okay…. Christina you next." Karina murmured smirking at Claudia's dance.

"In my dream there was this boy and a girl who looked like a younger me, and they just seemed to be normal kids, going to school." Christina shrugged. "In my second flashback, the girl looked exactly like me and she got older from last time, and so did that boy. They hugged then I blacked out." She finished.

"Claudia?" Gloria asked "How about yours?"

"Well, in my dream a little girl with short black hair who looked a bit like me and a boy who was a bit older than her with spiky hair were looking for me. They started crying and looked for their mother, and when she came out they told her that I was 'missing'. The lady called a guy who's probably her husband, and they all went to this huge forest thing to look for me. Day turned to night real fast, and they had to go home but the lady was crying and mourning over… me." Claudia finished with a confused face. "Anyways, in my second dream I saw myself hug the older version of those kids from my last dream and that's it."

"Okay…." Max awkwardly trailed off. "How about you Gloria?"

"Well in my dreamish thingy, Cordelia turned into... A god you can say. Her clothes turned gold, and she was flying!" Gloria said excitedly. "Karina? How about yours?"

"In mine, Max was next to me and we watched as everyone here including us rose to the air, and the sun and moon merged to make a purple and orange ying and yang sign!" Karina squealed.

"Yup, same thing. I guess we were in the same dream after all." Max responded.

"What do these dreams even mean?" Claudia looked out the window.

"Are they some sort of visions?" Alessandro wondered out loud.

"Visions?" Everyone turned to face Alessandro.

"Yeah, why not?" He replied, shrugging.

"I guess that's all we've got." Gloria concluded.

"But what are these visions trying to tell us?" Christina munched on a cookie.

"Well, we were little in the first round." Claudia reminded

"And we were almost the same in the second. Maybe a bit taller too." Karina recalled

"Maybe it's the past and future?" Max blurted out.

"That's it!" Gloria practically shouted before the others shushed her.

"So who are these people in our dre- I mean visions?"Alessandro asked.

"I don't know…" Christina shrugged as she reached over to the cookie plate.

"It's kinda strange. I feel like I've seen the people from my visions before…" Claudia grabbed the cookie out of Christina's hand and bit it.

"Hey!" Christina yelped at Claudia.

"What? I like- no, LOVE M&M cookies!" Claudia retorted while munching on the cookie while the others just laughed at Christina's expense and Claudia's love for sweets.

"Anyways, it's getting late so me and Christina had better get going." Gloria swung her school bag over her shoulder while Christina grabbed her own.

"Same here, Matteo's coming to pick me up." Alessandro did the same.

"Okay, bye guys!" Claudia waved as she sat down next to Karina. "I'm staying over tonight." She explained.

"Sleepover, high five!" Karina grinned as she and Claudia did a high five.

"Bye!" Max called to everyone going their separate ways once the lift came up.

* * *

><p>(Skip to 1am)<p>

"Karina.." Claudia climbed up the ladder of the bunk bed and poked her friend. "Karina…" She poked her again.

"What? It's late, go back to sleep." Karina turned around in her sheets.

"But I'm not tired!" Claudia moaned. She sighed and Karina didn't reply, and she went up to the window where she could see the full moon shining brightly in the night sky. She grabbed her laptop and started watching YouTube, and soon enough the sun was rising. Just when the moon disappeared from view, Claudia felt a surge of tiredness and went straight to bed, hiding the sun from her view with her covers.

* * *

><p>"Claudia…" Karina poked her friend. "Claudiaaaa!" Karina got fed up and yanked Claudia's covers off.<p>

"Hey! Give me that blanket back!" Claudia shot straight up.

"No! You need to get up!" Karina insisted.

"But it's so colddd!" Claudia shivered

"No it's not, it's a sunny day, and it's still summer!" Karina pointed to the bright sky with not a cloud in view.

"But _I_ feel cold, so give me that blanket!" Claudia repeated.

"No!" Karina stuck her tongue out as she ran to the next room. Today on this particularly sunny day, Karina was bouncing off the walls while Claudia was trying to get as far away from sunlight as possible.

"Dammit." Claudia moaned. She was in no condition to go chasing after her hyperactive friend, so she grabbed Karina's covers and hid under those.

"Girls, what do you want for breakfast or well.. Lunch? Pancakes or burgers?" Karina's Mom called.

"Burgers." Claudia lifted up the corner of the blanket as she spoke, then she quickly tucked it back under the pillow.

* * *

><p>"Claudia! Breakfast is ready! Get uppp!" Karina yanked her own sheets from her friend, but Claudia was gripping them so tight that she fell off the bed. Claudia tried to stay asleep, but breakfast sounded good since she hadn't eaten in ages.<p>

"Fine fine fine… I'm up!" Claudia sat up.

"Finally! It's like you're nocturnal or something!" Karina teased her friend. "Last night you wouldn't sleep, and now you won't wake up!"

"I don't like the day. It's hot and the moon's not out." Claudia argued as she started brushing her teeth.

"Why do you like the moon so much?" Karina crossed her arms. "I like the day, it's nice and warm! Plus, the beautiful shining sun is out!" Claudia spat out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth to continue.

"Puh-lease. The moon is just as graceful at night, and I like the colour of the night sky a dark indigo.

"Suit yourself, I'm going for breakfast!" Karina dashed to her seat at the dining table, while Claudia followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter is getting LOOOONG so I'm leaving it here. Anyways, hope you liked it, and the next chapter will be coming out soon! ~Pegasis Ω<strong>


End file.
